


Portland and Pancakes

by uswntinharmony



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PREATH - Freeform, Portland Thorns, nsfw mention?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntinharmony/pseuds/uswntinharmony
Summary: Sometimes the best way to celebrate a win is to just have a quiet night in with your favorite person in the world.(go thorns!)





	Portland and Pancakes

Christen wrung her hands together, nervously looking toward the clock that loomed over the rowdy stadium. Stoppage time couldn’t be over fast enough. She observed the field intently, the players like ants from where she was sitting in the VIP box toward the higher end of the stands. She didn’t mind the elevation, though. The private seats meant she could focus on the game and not have to worry about people approaching her. Not that she minded talking with fans, but there was a time and place for that. And for now, she wanted to watch her girlfriend’s team kick ass.

Her heart pounded as the game approached its conclusion. She knew it was unlikely the Seattle would even out the score, but it was still nerve wracking. Christen was already upset about the goal that was robbed from Tobin. The league really needed a VAR system, or better yet, competent referees. 

When the whistle finally blew to signal the match’s end, Christen jumped up in her seat and whooped cheerfully. Normally she would be embarrassed by her outburst, but not today. It was like the entire stadium was alive. The bonfire had been built; all the was left was to set it ablaze.

All Christen wanted to do was to join the team in their celebration on the field, but she knew it wasn’t really her place. Instead, she stood just behind the glass and watched with love and pride as Tobin pulled all of her teammates into tight hugs. After all her rounds had been made, Christen saw Tobin glance up at her. Christen gave two thumbs up and a wide smile. Tobin waved in response and gave a beckoning motion. Christen pointed at the field in confusion, to which Tobin nodded enthusiastically. Christen jumped up in glee and rushed out of the box and made her way to to field as quickly as possible.

Upon reaching the ground, Christen caught sight of Tobin and began to jog to her, but was abruptly stopped by a security guard. “You’re not allowed down here, Miss.”

“But I-”

“If you’re not a staff member of a member of the team, you need to leave,” he pointed toward the exit. “Or else I’ll have my team escort you out.”

Christen hung her head in disappointment. “Yes, sir.”

She turned to leave, but soon heard an all-too-familiar voice from behind her. “Don’t worry, Craig, I invited her here.”

“But, Tobin-” Christen spun around with a smile to find Tobin arguing with the guard.

“C’mon, man. We just made it to the championship. Let me celebrate with my girlfriend.”

‘Fine, but just this once,” Craig gestured for Christen to proceed.

Christen immediately ran up to Tobin and jumped into her arms. Tobin lifted her up and spun her around joyfully. Christen buried her face in Tobin’s neck and kissed her jawline sweetly. Tobin then set her down gently and brought her in for a real kiss. Christen thought Tobin tasted like sweat, but she didn’t mind. It’s not like she had never kissed a sweaty Tobin before.

“I’m so proud of you, babe. You were amazing out there,” Christen gushed.

Tobin rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. “Thanks, Chris. But the real credit goes to those guys,” she jutted her thumb back toward her teammates.

“Oh, shush, you’re just as important as the rest of them,” Christen slapped her arm playfully. “But you wouldn’t mind if I said hi to them, would you?”

“Of course not, love. They’ll be glad you came and watched,” Tobin placed her hand on Christen’s back and led her over to where the team was celebrating.

“Christen!” Sonnett yelled and ran to her, slamming her hands on Christen’s shoulders. “Did you see us out there? We destroyed them!”

Christen laughed. “I sure did. The defensive wall of yours was pretty great.”

“Pretty great? I think you mean wildly amazing.”

“Don’t let yourself get too cocky, kid,” Tobin shook her head, but was smiling nonetheless.

“Cmon, Christen, come say hi to the others,” Sonnett took Christen’s hand and dragged her toward the middle of the field.

“Sure, go ahead and steal my girlfriend from me, that’s fine,” Tobin grumbled as she followed them.

“Oh, shut up, Heath. You get to see her all the time.”

Christen flashed Tobin an apologetic smile before turning back to the rowdy group.

“Christen!” the team cheered as she approached.

“Hey, guys,” Christen waved shyly.

“I’m glad you were able to make it out,” Lindsey smiled.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Tobin put an arm around her girlfriend. “Mostly because you wouldn’t hear the end of it if you did.”

Christen leaned into Tobin’s gesture. “Maybe so.”

Sonnett made a disgusted face. “You guys are gross.”

Tobin stuck her tongue out at her. “You’re just jealous.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“AD, back me up on this,” Sonnett whined.

“You’re a bunch of children,” the goalkeeper shook her head.

“But you love us,” Sonnett sang.

“Anyway, are you guys up for celebrating?” Lindsey asked the couple. “Go out for some drinks with the team?”

“Actually,” Christen dug her foot into the turf nervously. “I kind of have something planned just for Tobin and me.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” Lindsey shrugged.

Christen turned to Tobin. “But if you want to go with them, babe, that’s okay. I won’t mind.”

Tobin kissed Christen’s forehead softly. “How could I pass up the opportunity to spend time with my amazing girlfriend? Plus, I’d much rather see what you’ve come up with than hang out with these losers,” she nodded toward the group.

“I heard that!” Sonnett yelled from the cluster of chaos.

Christen smiled despite herself. “We should probably start heading home then, if that’s okay with you.” 

“Of course it is. Just let me say bye to the girls.”

Christen waited patiently while Tobin rushed over to her teammates. She watched in admiration as her girlfriend ruffled he younger players’ hair affectionately and drew them all into a huddle one last time for the night. How did she end up the the cutest girl in the world? She had no idea.

The team broke apart with a “Go Thorns” and Tobin came jogging back. She took Christen’s hand in her own and they started the journey home, Christen laying her head on Tobin’s shoulder as they walked.

***

“So what’s the surprise?” Tobin asked as they entered their apartment.

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”

“Well, no, but it’d be appreciated.”

“You’ll find out soon enough, dork,” Christen shoved Tobin playfully.

Tobin rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible.”

“I know.”

“Anyway, if you’re going to be all secretive and stuff, I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Why bother? You’ll be getting pretty heated later.”

Tobin smirked. “Awfully sure of yourself, aren’t you, Press?”

Christen shrugged. “You seem to have trouble resisting me.”

“Oh, shut up. Now you really won’t be getting any.”

“We’ll see about that,” Christen grinned.

“Well, I’m going to take that risk and shower anyway. Have fun doing whatever you’re doing,” Tobin turned and started toward the bathroom.

Christen directed her attention to the kitchen. Knowing Tobin, she had about ten minutes before Tobin would be ready. Plenty of time for her to get everything prepared. She considered herself to be a relatively speedy cook (now whether the food was always good was a different story). She rifled through the panty for the correct ingredients before setting all of the supplies on the counter. Things were about to get messy.

By the time Tobin exited their bedroom drying her hair with a towel, Christen had finished with her creation.

“What smells so good?” Tobin asked as she sat on a barstool.

Christen twisted around to give an answer only to find herself speechless. “Uhm, Tobs?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you dressed in only your underwear and sports bra?”

“I was hot.”

“Hot? Really?” Christen questioned. “I find that hard to believe.”

Tobin simply shrugged in response.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it,” Tobin remarked. “Now, what’s my surprise?”

“It’s not much, but,” Christen handed Tobin a plate. “I know it’s your favorite.”

“Pancakes?” Tobin’s face lit up, causing Christen’s heart to flutter. “Chris, you’re amazing.”

“I thought I was impossible?”

“You can be both,” Tobin kissed her cheek. “I can’t believe you remembered my favorite post game snack.”

“How could I forget? Do you know how many times I’ve come home to a mess you’ve made in the kitchen?”

Tobin smiled sheepishly. “My bad.”

Christen grabbed her own plate before sitting next to her girlfriend. “I just hope they taste okay.”

Tobin stabbed a bit of pancake with her fork and popped it into her mouth, immediately moaning in response. “Sorry, babe, no need to bang tonight,” she said through her chews. “This pancake just gave me the best orgasm of my life.”

Christen wrinkled her nose. “You’re so weird.”

“There’s chocolate chips, Christen! What do you expect?”

“Honestly I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Christen took a bite of her own pancakes. They weren’t half bad, though she figured Tobin was exaggerating a little to make her happy (it was working). About halfway through the giant stack on her plate, Christen felt her eyes begin to droop.

“Hey, Tobs?”

“Yes, love?”

“I’m a tad bit tired,” Christen reached for Tobin’s hand and laid her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“I don’t blame you. It’s been an exciting day.”

Christen looked up at her. “How are you not tired? You played 90 minutes of soccer.”

“Truth be told, I could use some rest,” she yawned, stretching her arms up in the air before wrapping them around Christen. “Ready to wind down?”

Christen nodded and glanced at the half eaten pancakes in front of them, forlorn. “What about the food?”

“We’ll take care of that in the morning,” Tobin planted a kiss on her cheek. “But for now, let’s get you to bed.”

“No sex tonight,” Christen mumbled as Tobin practically carried her to the bedroom.

Tobin chuckled. “Guess not.”

“Another time?” Christen gazed at Tobin hopefully.

“Sure, sweetheart.”

Tobin and Christen got ready for bed together, though that mostly entailed Tobin setting out pyjamas for her girlfriend and making sure she was using everything properly (there was an incident before that involved Christen putting toothpaste on her face). Soon enough, the two were laying side by side, Christen already half asleep.

“Hey, babe?” Christen muttered just loud enough for Tobin to hear.

“Yeah?”

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“I know you’re gonna win on Saturday,” she buried her face in Tobin’s neck. “You’re the best ever.”

“Thanks, Chris,” Tobin smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you lots.”

“Go to sleep, sweetheart.”

“Fine,” Christen snuggled closer to Tobin (or at least she tried; she was already pressed up against her). “Just for you.”

“Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, superstar.”


End file.
